The present invention relates to a valve-timing control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, which serves for a valve-timing control based on rotational force of an electric actuator.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-036401 discloses a previously-proposed valve-timing control apparatus.
In this technique, a power-feeding plate is arranged on a frontward end portion of an electric motor, and an outside of the power-feeding plate is covered by a cover member. A power-feeding brush which is slidably provided in a retaining hole of the cover member is in contact with a slip ring provided on an outside surface of the power-feeding plate, so that electric power is supplied to the electric motor.